Jorge's Valentine
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and Zo want to help to impress Daffodil on Valentine day.
One day at the apartment, Jorge and Zo was just about to visit Clifford. Jorge knocked on the door.

Clifford said, "Oh hi Jorge, hey Zo."

Jorge said, "Hey Clifford. Happy Valentine Day."

Clifford said, "Happy Valentine Day to both of you."

Zo said, "So what are you doing special for Valentine Day?"

Clifford said, "Well I'm gonna be going on a date with Cheri."

Jorge said, "That's cool buddy. How about you Zo?"

Zo said, "I'm gonna make my sister Flo a special dinner for Valentine."

Clifford said, "Wow. What kind of special dinner?"

Zo said, "A heart shaped fish."

Jorge said, "Wow, I never heard of a fish that shape like a heart."

Zo said, "That because I gotta arrange the shape first."

Clifford said, "So who is gonna be your Valentine Jorge?"

Jorge said, "Uh, I don't actually got a Valentine date. I'm alone."

Zo said, "Oh."

Jorge said, "But it not a big deal. It just Valentine Day right."

Clifford said, "Hmm, maybe we should help you get a Valentine girl to be with."

Jorge said, "But who?"

Clifford said, "How about my sister Daffodil?"

Jorge said, "Daffodil. Hmm, well I do like her."

Zo said, "Then you can be her Valentine."

Jorge said, "But, I don't know about Daffodil that much."

Clifford said, "But you do know a lot about girls right."

Jorge said, "Kind of."

Zo said, "Well we can help you get Daffodil to be your Valentine."

Jorge said, "Yeah, but how?"

Clifford said, "With a little song."

Jorge said, "A song."

[Clifford]  
The problem with us boys today is why we came as birthing  
the women all around us always keep us warm and safety  
a list of all the women likes so listen from above  
and now we will figure out what girls love

[Jorge]  
Some flower and some chocolate heart

[Zo]  
A trip around the baseball park

[Clifford]  
Necklaces, jewelry, even turtle doves

[Jorge]  
Some makeup, lipstick, and earing

[Zo]  
Dress that is violet and pink

[Clifford]  
And now we gotta know what girls love

[Jorge and Zo]  
What girls love

[Clifford]  
It should be special

[Jorge]  
With romance

[Zo]  
And something that can take the scene

[Clifford]  
So come on and sing along

[Jorge]  
I gotta find a gift for Daffodil my love  
if only I can figure out what she love  
I know that she like carrot and I know she like to sleep  
if I know what a bunny like above  
I wanna get her something that is very romantic  
and that is how I'll figure out what, girls, love

Clifford said, "So you see Jorge. I'm sure you'll figure out what Daffodil might like."

Jorge said, "Hmm, maybe I can. Can you all help me?"

Zo said, "Sure."

Jorge said, "Great, so what should we do first?"

Clifford said, "First we gotta make you look handsome. If you ever wanna go on a date you must look good."

Jorge said, "Aw, do I have to take baths?"

Zo said, "It the only way."

Jorge sighed and said, "Fine."

So Clifford and Zo took Jorge to take a bath. They washed him in many ways. Soon, he was clean.

Zo said, "Wow Jorge, you look wonderful."

Jorge said, "Thank, but remind me to get dirty the next day after Valentine."

Clifford said, "Copy that."

Jorge said, "Okay so, what next?"

Zo said, "Now you have to wear fancy clothes."

Jorge said, "Fancy clothes."

Clifford said, "Yeah. It better to wear something so Daffodil can like your style."

Jorge said, "Hmm, I guess that can work, but where am I gonna find some clothes that fit right for me?"

Zo said, "In a place where we can buy clothes. To the clothes store."

So the three went to the clothes store to find a perfect fancy clothes for Jorge.

Zo said, "Alright, here we are."

Jorge said, "Wow, that's a lot of clothing. How do we find the one that is fancy?"

Clifford said, "It easy. You just need to get a tuxedo that all."

Jorge said, "Yeah, but there is a lot of tuxedo in the stores you know."

Zo said, "Don't worry, you just need to pick the one that is just right."

Jorge said, "How?"

Clifford said, "We'll show you."

[Clifford]  
We're looking for a tuxedo  
that is nice, and pretty fancy  
we will search up above and below  
the perfect date from Daffodil, but  
this suit was torn  
this one is too ripped

[Zo]  
This suit had too many wrinkle as it did

[Jorge]  
This suit is tight  
and this one is itchy

[Zo]  
You can buy this one  
it feel quite cutie

[Clifford]  
But someone already but that

[Jorge]  
I pick this one  
but it just for gangsters

[Zo]  
Just choose this

[Clifford and Jorge]  
If it wasn't for loser

[Clifford]  
Too fat

[Zo]  
Too tiny

[Jorge]  
Too many holes

[Clifford]  
Bad smelly

[All]  
And this one is made with peanut butter jelly

[Clifford]  
I don't think that it so easy  
I think we're being too picky

[All]  
We gotta find a perfect suit  
a Valentine date we must choose  
we gotta win and never lose

[Jorge]  
Hey, this one is perfect. It so ordinary

[All]  
We did it, we found a suit  
now we'll purchase and go on a date

Jorge said, "Wait, I'm the only one who's going on the date you know."

Clifford said, "Oh, right."

Zo said, "Anyway, let hurry and buy the suit so you can get ready for Valentine."

Jorge said, "Right."

So Clifford, Jorge, and Zo purchase the suit and went back to the apartment. When they got back, Clifford and Zo help Jorge put on his suit.

Clifford said, "Okay Jorge. What do you think?"

Jorge said, "Hmm, this feels nice."

Zo said, "Now all you have to do is ask Daffodil to be your Valentine and have her go on a date with you."

Jorge said, "Uh, one problem. Where can I take her? I know that she doesn't like the Dog Park a lot and it too far to get to make out point."

Clifford said, "How about a fancy dinner?"

Jorge said, "Hmm, I guess that could work."

Zo said, "Great. We'll set you and Daffodil to a reservation while you ask her out."

Jorge said, "Right."

Clifford said, "Oh and you might wanna give her this flower."

Jorge said, "Got it, thank Clifford."

So Jorge went to Daffodil's room who was sleeping. Jorge tried to wake her up.

Jorge said, "Hey Daffodil, are you awake?"

Daffodil woke up and saw Jorge. She said, "Oh hi Jorge. What is it?"

Jorge said, "Daffodil, will you be my Valentine?"

Daffodil eye widen open and said, "Oh yes Jorge. Of course I will."

So Jorge and Daffodil got ready to go on their date at the restaurant. The restaurant that they went is the spaghetti place. They both went in and went to the register.

Jorge said, "Excuse me my good man, table for two."

Man said, "Yes sir. We have your reservation."

So the man took Daffodil and Jorge to their table. They both ate dinner. Hours later, they went to the top of the hill to watch the entire city.

Daffodil said, "Wow Jorge, this was a nice date."

Jorge said, "It sure was Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "It was so nice of you to take me to look at the whole city."

Jorge said, "You're welcome Daffodil."

Jorge and Daffodil looked at each other and kissed. They both had a great time the entire night.

The End.


End file.
